Hellspace vs the army of time
by zachary.techman
Summary: Amost all the smashers have been kidnapped, only one is left. Will he be able to form a army and save his friends?
1. Chapter 1

Subhistoric Hell vs The army of time.

Hi all Zt here and do I have a new fic for you all. I'm sorry, but my first fic will be taken down because I have no more ideas for it. If anyone wants it please pm now or forever hold your pin. Thanks, and I am deeply sorry if anyone liked this fic. I will squeeze chapter 10 on m fanfic, but after that I will waight untill a pm arrives.

Ok all enough of that. You all came to see the first chapter not me rambling on about deleting my fic so let's jump into the summary

Summary: All of the smashers have been kidnapped, and much werse Subspace, Hell, and The prehistoric ages are working together Only 1 smasher is left, and must use his ocarrina, and all his arsonal to pull through and gather an army to save his friends. Will he succeed?

I will take requests to join Links army of time. Oc's will appear including a special oc of my own.

Rated t for now the rating will go up if I or anyone else gets violent and grusom ideas for our army.

Chapter 1: The beginning

It all began 5 years from today on February 10. There was a evil ruler named Tabuu that ruled over the land of smashopalus. Those whom stood in his way got turned into trophies and subjected to death. When he was but a twinkle in his designers eyes he took on young-Link, Roy, Mewtwo, Doctor Mario, and Pichu, and almost lost, but then he cheeted firing a super giant lazor which turned them all into trophies. At the same time a army formed to combat the thret and they beet the ruler of subspace, and rescued there friends. They all decided on a team name and went with the Super Smash Brothers Brawl division. Since then nothing had happened untill now.

fast forward to present day.

Links Pov.

It began on december 31, 2012. I was watching the fire works with all my friends and fello comrades. "It's almost time honey I can't wait", Zelda said with a gitty feeling. "I know", I said smiling at her. "Hey Snake you going to bring in the new year with us", Samus asked with a smile. "I'd be glad to Samus", He said with a grin as he sat next to her, Zelda, and I. "So Link do you have a new years resolution", Snake asked. "You know I never really gave them thought", I answered him. "Shhhh", Zelda hushed. There about to start. "Ten", Peech counted. Nine", Mewtwo said telepathically. "Eight", Falco and Fox said. Seven", Mario and Luigi counted. While this went on I got a terible feeling something bad was about to happen. "What's wrong Link", Zelda asked worriedly. "I'm not sure, but I want you to leave now", I said. "Why", Zelda pushed. There's something bad about to happen I can feel it", I commented. I took that one minute to look into my pocket. My old Occarina was in there. I had all but forgotten the songs I new. I blew a few practice notes on it", and realised I was so rusty I couldn't even play a thing. "As if to confirm my suspicions something did happen and it was for the werse. "Look out!", Mewtwo cried. With psychic energy he tried to save everyone, but he was too late as he was turned into a trophy along with everyone else. Before he was covered he cast a psychic shield over me, and sent a telepathic message. "I'm sorry Link", he spoke. "I know", I said sadly. With that the psychic pokemon turned into a trophy. I watched in sadness as tabuu gathered the trophies, teleported, then was gone. After that I headed to the smash bar to get some information. I was then surprised to see a familiar face. "Hello link", A voice said. "Jero Kyochi what do you want", I said sadly. "I know what happened", Jero said. "So this is all your falt", I said with a sneer. "No I had nothing to do with this", and why do you think I'd join him and lead his little group of flunkies against you?", He said pationtly as if talking to a man who would jump off a ledge and kill himself at any minute. "I have no love for the subspace army nor do I have the love for any demon", the vampire Ninja commented. Liar", I said angrily your fucking dead. With that I jumped Jero. "I'm sorry Link, but you leave me with know choice. With that Jero breathed in the special knock out gas of the vampires. "I jumped in the air and would have delivered a lethal strike to the backstabbing asshole, but he grabbed me with a shadow hand and pinned me to the floor of the bar while taking my sword. "I thought you would listen to reason, but I guess your not ready yet", Jero said. "I hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but you left me know choice. With that he exhaled the gas into my system, and after that nothing.

*So what do you think. The title sucks, and if anyone can help me with this I'm game for renaming this story. Jero will be in the army of time, and as for others, well you'll see. The yoshie that was turned was the original Yoshie. Just thought i'd clear that up.

Chapter 2 will come soon maybe even sooner if I can get a good title going for this fic with everyones help. Read and review please.


	2. Friends, enimies, and messages

Hell space vs the army of time.

Hello everyone, after a long hiatus, and much reading of the heros of olympus series by rick Riorrdan, I'm back with more ideas for the fics, note I will actually continue Larten crepsley irregular Vampaneze hunter after all hooray!

In this chapter: Are hero known as Jero Kyochi will have unexpected encounters, Link awakens, New friends will be made, and a message to the two heros will be delivered, and a fight will break out between the two main character's at the time of a meeting and finally a team will form. Is all of this good or not though.

Ok all this chapter defenitly has a m rating here for a swear word in it.

Enjoy all, and Michelous? Thanks for following me.

Chapter 2. Friends, enimies, and messages.

Jero Kyochi's point of view.

I watched as Link slept soundly in the bar, sawing logs to pieces. Soon it would be light, this I knew for a fact. I already knew I couldn't stay in this form forever, and with my luck someone could smash there way in, slow me down, and abduct the last smasher, finishing what Tabuu started. I couldn't let that happen. With one hand I effortlessly picked up link off the floor, bringing him up stairs to a back room of the bar. Suddenly though a machine like pig thing came into the room. "Give me the boy, or die!" The pig thing said. Not going to happen", I answered as I drew my sword.

third person point of view.

Porky fired his missals at Jero, but the Ninja pulled shuriken's from his pocket and destroyed them before they could even hit him. Next Porky swung his long arms back and forth, but the nimble vampire ninja caught the first arm, clambered up the arm, then slashed a gash in the center of the machine, and vaulted away landing on his feet in front of the heavily sleeping link. Porky seeing a opening shot lazars at Jero, but the Ninja shot to the side at the last minute using his speed over Porky, even so he had to keep them from hitting the hero of time, but luckily Link's hylian shield saved him. Having enough, Jero wavedashed around the room confusing porky, then high-jump-kicked the machine leaving another dent in the machine's week spot. After this the ninja landed on the ground, began to meditate gathering energy, then fired a giant sphere of light and dark energy. "Chaos sphere!" Jero cried. The sphere of light and dark energy hit the machine, crumbling it to molten metal, but to make sure Porky couldn't come back from that, Jero used a little bit of his seeled necroplasm to make a condensed necroplasm fireball, burning the pilot of the machine to cinders.

Jero's Pov.

I began to relax, when I heard the sound of yet another break in. This time it was a space pirate with dragon-like features. Hmm this should be interesting", I thought silently as the thing charged me.

Jero vs ridly.

Third persons point of view.

Jero was about to pull his sword, but ridly dived at him, knocking him to the floor. Luckily Jero got a reprieve, and at that moment the sun came up, and a ora of necroplasm energy shot ridly away. Jero seeing the image of darkness on the wall headed for him, he decided to transform straight away, so without hesitation he shot his neovari at the wall, the image eating away at the sword hilt until it was the necrovari with it's crescent moon shaped hilt and ever shifting blade. The blade came back to the Ninja, and a ora of darkness consumed him, turning him into a hellspawn, but not just any hellspawn, the Hellspawn known as Shadowmaster. It was lucky to that he transformed quick enough, because a fireball almost nailed the vampire ninja. In quick succession, shadowmaster made a pocket of darkness appear, slipped into the shadow's, and began to leap from shadow to shadow, until he was above ridly, where the Hellspawn fired a solar-beam from his left hand, landing a mach-punch, on the armor of the pirate, his hand smoking from the fazon on ridlies armor. Casting a quick cure-ogga on himself, the hellspawn decided to do a crafty move. The Hellspawn tapped into the shadow space above him, pulling the super-scope from the void. With a quick finger he shot at the dragon, until he was almost empty, then he charged his final shot to be hit by the fireball from ridly, which unfortunately for the space pirate, had unlimited ammo. Shadowmaster shot the dragon, until his armor began to crack, then the hellspawn began to aerial dash at the dragon, his sword growing until it was about the size of two gigga-bowsers, and one god-zilla. With one final attack, shadowmaster did a Ryuenjin uppercut, sending ridly to the ground, where the hellspawn beheaded the space pirate in a most gruesome manner. WITH A battle cry, the hellspawn shot the necrovari through the dragon's neck, decapitating him, but the hellspawn was not finished, as he shot a ora sphere, shattering the scull to many fragments. A ref screamed Shadowmaster Win's... Fatality! Shadowmaster with quick agility caught his sword, as ridlies body began to disappear. Weight... Disappear? Crap... the space pirate known as ridly dive bombed Shadowmaster, but this time he was in his other form in that of MetaRidly. With no time to dodge or plan, Shadowmaster braced himself for the impact of sharp claws, when a arrow from a bow caught Ridly through the back, and freezing him solid for the moment. From there whomever the person was through a exploding arrow and blew the ice away from Ridly, vaulting on to the dragon's back, and knocked him unconscious with a shield. "Who are you", Shadowmaster asked. Tony Masters, but you can call me taskmaster." The scull-masked mercenary said as he smiled. "Have any move's to teach me?", Taskmaster asked. "No not that I know of, but if you find anything you would like to learn, ask.", Shadowmaster answered. Ok both of you", this meet and greet is over.", A voice said from the darkness. While both of you are talking, the worlds are growing closer to falling. The boy stepped out of the darkness to reveal a boy in a purple shirt, with the symbols of a mural crown and a tatoo burned into his skin. Who are you?", Shadowmaster asked. Jason Grace", the boy answered. Silently Jason studied the room to find a boy in a green tunic sleeping in the corner. The Roman walked up to the boy, and poked him with his sword, a roman gladius. The green tunic boy's eyes shot open as he drew his sword, and advanced on Jason. The roman demigod blocked the boy's sword with his gladius, then sweep-kicked him to the ground. "I'm on your side kid, no need to stab me with that sword.", Jason said calmly. The boy got up, and sheathed his sword, at the same time Jason sheathed his own. "Who are you anyway?", Jason asked. "My names link, I'm sure you've heard of me.", The green tunic boy answered. "No not really.", Jason said frowning. All of you, report to the meeting room asap.", A voice said through there minds. Come on, we can't keep Masterhand waiting.", Shadowmaster said as he help Link to his feet. Together the four ran to the meeting room, Jason using the winds to fly straight there. "Showoff.", Link remarked as he flew on his loft-wing. "You just wish you had powers this good", Jason teased. Oh but I can do something you can't Link remarked with a evil grin as he took out the wind waker baton, and played the balit of gales, blowing Jason as far as long island sound! Beet that", roman!", Link smerked. IN a flash, Jason was warpped back into the room... while at the same time a lightning volt arced through Links shield almost zapping him. Immediately the Hylian man got the message... Don't screw with this boy, or you will regret it. Jason, Link, quit this foolishness, or I'll send you back to hyrule, and directly back to the burning reckage of your argo two respectively!", Masterhand roard in anger. Are we clear? "Yess", both of them exclaimed. Together the two entered the meeting room packed with donuts, cookies, and every other thing you could ask for. "I could actually go for a green potion right about now.", Link said with a sie. "You know, I think I saw something that looked like green potion right over there", Jason said pointing at a bottle. "Thanks for the help", Link answered as he took a swig of the green potion. Now my magic is back to full power. "So why did you all come in the first place", Link asked. "I'll explain that one myself.", Masterhand answered. Together, everyone fell silent in the hallway.

Welcome newcomers, to the world of smashopolis. "Everyone in are group has been taken, and if we don't act quickly people will disappear from other worlds as well. Sub space and hell have murged again, but this time there is no Spawn to help us. "What happened to Raizo", asked Link. After the war that happened between him and Malaboldga, he went back to being a human, then died in his sleep years later at the age of 90, after defending us for countless years. Now all we have left is the son of a enimy trained by Raizo himself before he died. Jero Kyotchi, son of Kibana Kyotchi, the infamous Cobra-fang. This is the last hellspawn among us untill a new generation of spawn comes to help us again. Jero isn't here though", Link said. I saw him last night at the smash bar, and that person over there can't be him", Link said pointing at Shadowmaster. He walks the line between light and darkness, this much I can see from the way the shadows rap around him to the way his sword can't decide rather it wants to be a celestial blade of light and healing or a concealed blade of shadow that can pearce through a persons shield stealing there soul. He is more werse then Raizo was whenever he was a Hell-spawn, and that's saying a lot. "You have no room to talk", Shadowmaster said angrily. You walked the path of twilight more then once, and I'm willing to bet you've done your fare share of killing as well. What with the killing of many a human being you did wen you were evil. Don't lie your as gilded as they come. Cursed by a demon, turned into a wolf, and put in the twilight relm, not to mention defeating your shadow in the water temple, then going dark for a long period of time inbetween finding a mask, and running into a scull-kid. You think my soul is impure, look at yourself first then tell me who's more werse for ware. A boy born of Ninja and demon blood, or a cold blooded hylian that kills spiders and the occasional cave life in every dungen he visits, You make me sick, and how many princesses of hyrule have you slept with anyway? That's it, go fuck yourself!", Link said angrily as he left the building. "You just had to ruin this meeting Shadowmaster, or shall I call you by your true identity?", Masterhand said. Oh fuck it sence this meeting has been blown out the window because of you, I might as well just let everyone know how much dirt I have on you. "Do it and I will tell everyone about event 50, where you and your brother almost killed every smasher just for fucking fun!", Shadowmaster threatened. "All of you please shut-up.", Jason said flying between the three before it got werse. Look, if we don't stop fighting, the enimy will take advantage of us, and kill us off one by one. So what if you caused event 50, almost killing your own family. Who cares if you're walking the path of twilight, and of all the people with a curse on them and whom have killed countless scores of inisent dungeon life, all of you are still hero's in your own right, rather you turn evil or not is of your own making. We can't change our past, but we can change our future. So what's it going to be, will we fight together, or will we die in each others blood shed and past mistakes. With that everything got silent. Five minutes later Link broke the silents. "You are right.", Link said with a sie. Shadowmaster and masterhand grudgeingly nodded to the roman demigod. Well said Jason Grace, son of Jupiter.", Masterhand said. "We're going to need a name", Shadowmaster said finally. "I already thought of that while all of you were fighting.", Taskmaster answered. We may come from different dementions and time lines, but hour goles are the same., We want to keep our worlds out of reach of hell space's grasp, and we want to see the smashers world saved and in the balance return to are own dementions and see are enimies lay to rest. I may be a villon for higher, but more then once I've put my ideals acide to help others working side by side with the best people of there fields such as Larten Crepsley a vampire, Zero a maverick hunter, Ryu a Karate headband marshal-artist, Sora a keyblade wielder, and Metaknight, one of the most honorable of swordsman I've ever had the ability to work with. We will be known as the army of time, transcending and chalenging evil at every turn, fighting, diing, and striving to protect all our dementions from the thret of evil. So what do you say, are you in, or are you going to walk out. With his point made the scull masked mercenary waited for the three other companions to make up there minds. Shadowmaster was the first, walking up and shaking with the scull masked mercenary. I'm in, like you I worked under Larten, and as for the other four I might not have met them, but I feel if I come with you and everyone else, I'll get the chance to meet them all. "Hmm Metaknight on another team with so many unfamiliar people this I've got to see", Link said finally as he went up to join the two people. Jason didn't say a word, he just came up and joined the others. I'm in, but I'll be guarding the mansion", Masterhand said finally. "I wouldn't have it any other way", Link answered. "So who's leading", Jason said finally. Taskmaster was about to raise his hand, but Shadowmaster shook his head at the scull-masked mercenary as if to say no, not you. Taskmaster produced a coin then and tossed it to Link and Jason Grace. No wind tricks", Shadowmaster said to Jason. None at all", Jason agreed as he and Link flipped the coin. The coin as fate would have it landed on heads, and thus Link became the leader. "Ok so the hero of time will be are leader", Shadowmaster said finally. Does everyone agree? "Yes he will make a great leader", Jason and Taskmaster said together. "Next stop, the portal of a thousand dimensions!", Proclaimed Link. We've got gathering a army to do!

How did you like this chapter? Let me know in a pm, oh and start sending in your characters, and what world they come from as well as there evil villon cannon counterparts. In the case of a oc tell me about them in a basic profile of there name, hair color, all that detailed information. Chapter 3 is coming soon, in fact sooner then you all think.

Let me know what you thought of the past two chapters in a review, who do you all want to see make it into the army of time? Let me know via pm and I'll see what I can do. Thanks, and remember to read, review, and pm me your suggestions for the army of time.


	3. A almost ruined vacation

Hellspace vs the army of time Chapter 3: A almost ruined vacation.

Hello all, ZT here, and I'm back with chapter 3 of Hell space vs the army of time. In this chapter: Ryu is headed to america to visit Ken, but little does he nor his brother know there walking into a trap. One question remains, will they make it out alive?

Worning, this will be a very gory chapter, You have been worned.

Ryu's point of view.

After years of work with the marvel hero's, and some instrament tracking on the side, I couldn't waight to visit my friend Ken. It has been years since he and I got to hang out together and actually have a guy's night out, without Chun Lee or his wife ruining things. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but I also like to get stronger then everyone around me, and I also like my vacations as well. I decided to take a break and relax on the airplane ride, but my eyes had other ideas. They began to close, and I drifted off into a nightmare.

I dreamed I was in a corridor of a little house. There were children singing a terible song, that sent chills up my spine. The song went something like this. One, two, Freddies coming for you. Three, four, Better lock your door. Five, six, Get your crucifix! Seven, eight, Gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, I'm back again!", a ominous voice answered darkly, as he came out of knowwhere, and shifted the dream.

I stood by a fountain and tryed to get a drink, but when I looked, I had second thoughts. The fountain was covered in blood. I looked down at the floor to find the floor was not a floor at all. What I was standing on was... guts from the dead victoms this man had killed. The wall was werse for wear. Hanging on the wall were victoms in various states, shocked, terified, afraid, asleep, but mostly terified. The spines glistened on the blood red hooks. I realised something. This was the place I'd die. I looked around to see my friend in shock as the man named freddy sharppened the machete for the kill. I couldn't let this happen. I ran over to grab Ken, but when I thought I was close enough, I stopped and found out I was stuck in the same place. I began to panic realising that none of us would make it out alive. There was know escape. Freddy raised the machete, then aimed it, a killer strike that would take Ken's heart. Before it could strike though, a wind began to blow. A girl in a green tunic appeared. "Ryu", The girl said. "Yes mam", I asked. "I'm shielding your friend and delaying the strike from killing him, but I can only do this for so long. "Who are you", I asked. I am princess Zelda of the great Kingdom of hyrule, and a barer of the triforce of wisdom, but that doesn't matter. You must save your friend quickly. Try reaching him again", She said. I watched as beads of swet popped up on her face. Hurry before... the wind stopped. Freddy's machete connected with... A goat?", At speeds quicker then the man could follow, a person in red appeared. Waight, not a person. My eyes began to register the details, Orange hair, a scar running down the left side of his face, the z savor sheath around his waste along with his Neovari and a collection of knives. I couldn't believe how he got here, yet there he was. Larten Crepsley, It's been to long. "Wears Metaknight", Larten asked. "I don't know, but I'm willing to bet Freddy knows", I answered. "Get your friend out of here immediately", The vampire general ordered. We'll hold off Freddy Kruger as long as we can. "Who's we", I asked. The doors of the house were burned down, and in the doorway stood Sora, Zero, and five other people. These are Frank, Hazel, Piper, Persy, and Annabeth. "Throw down the knife now!", Piper shouted angrily channeling all of her charmspeek into the command. Freddy laughed maniacally. "Your charmspeek is week, child of aphrodite, be gone! With a wave, freddy tried to change the dream. He waighted and waighted, and waighted. "Why isn't it working", he said. "Anti dream hacking", Larten said with a laugh. You can thank Zero for that. With a roar, freddy teleported behind Ken, and tryed to stab him in the back, but persy knocked him off course with a wave, giving annabeth a opening with her knife. The daughter of Atheena took the opening, and stabbed the knife into freddy's chest, killing him. "Go Ryu, grab your friend quickly before he regenerates", said Larten. I ran up as fast as I could, grabbed Ken, and was about to run out of the house, when freddy came back, teleported behind me, and was about to stab me in the back. Larten acted quickly, throwing a knife, which sored through the air, and through the neck of Freddy Kruger. Freddy fell to the floor again, dead for the second time. I past Ken over to the Vampire, who began to hit flitting speed. Hurry, Climb on to my back, The rest of you head back through the portal to the temple of time", Larten instructed. With a roar, freddy reappeared, but Persy was ready as he sent Freddy into a room of fire with a phurnace. With a snap Annabeth opened the phurnace. Tell them the greek and roman demigods sent you, Percy said with a smerk as he closed the furnace and freddy screemed. Come on everyone Percy said as he and his friends went through the portal, leaving Larten, Ken, and i behind. "Ryu, do you know how you got here?", Larten asked. "I fell asleep on a airplane. Ok then the way for you to get back is to be thrown upward. For your friend Ken, all that will have to happen for him is he'll have to be awakened from his sleep somehow by a noise like a object hitting the floor. With a quick toss, Larten through me into the air, and instead of falling I awoke to the sound of the pilot anouncing we're here. All pasingers can now get off the plane. I got off the plane to find Ken waighting for me. Ready to have a good time? Of course", I said happily. Together we headed to the dojo, and sparred against each other, after that we decided to eat, then kick back at the house and meditate and talk.

So how did you get out of Freddie's domain", I asked. Woke up", ken shrugged. "I was thrown up into the air, where upon being thrown I awoke to the plain landing at it's destanation. One thing is troubleing me though", Ken said with a sigh. If he wanted to kill us, why did he take his time with setting everything up in the first place? Hold on Ken, are you saying this was a set up", I asked. With all the things going on behind the seens, I'm surprised we even got out alive", Ken answered. "What do you mean exactly", I asked. "I don't think it was by accident your ally's found us after Zelda's shield war off", Ken said. "You thinking she led them to us", I asked. Precisely Ryu", Ken answered calmly. "You think we should trust her", I asked. "Not sure, but somethings not right though, I'm not sure what it is exactly, I just know", Ken said frowning. Ok, I'll follow your lead on this matter", I said. Enough, you and I both know you want to do something fun", Ken said. Together the two headed down to a movie theater, and watched a movie, after that the two decided to turn in for the night. "Good night Ken", I said. Sleep well Ryu", Ken answered. Together the two drifted off to sleep, and for once it was dreamless.

This is the end of this chapter.

I'm going to start a pole on which of the smashers should escape from there captives and form a alliance with another team. The pole will be up soon. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope to see you again for chapter 4: where things should get exciting for the two current teams, and maybe just maybe a smasher will be set free based on the pole votes.


	4. A new team, a recollection, and a attack

Hellspace vs the army of time chapter 4: A new team, recollection, and attack.

In this chapter: a alliance will form, and a person's joining of said alliance will be answered, and a attack will take place.

Oh... Stay tuned for some news afterwards.

Enjoy all.

In a quiet room of a bar, a unlikely group of people were talking. The first was sitting around, playing a game of cards with another individual, he had sunglasses, a wand, and a scar on his forhead shaped like a lightning volt. With a grin the boy flipped the card, reveeling the ace of clubs. The man went to flip his card, when suddenly it exploded. "Is there something wrong gambit?", asked the person. "No of course not Harry", answered Gambit. "That's the fifth time are cards have exploded", answered Erragon. "Your point being?", asked Thalia. "My point is that's the fifth deck of cards he's blown up in less then a week, a week!", Erragon said tiredly. "Ah forget it", answered Gambit. "You know, I wonder where Phoenix Right, Leo Valdez, and X wondered off to?", asked Eragon. "Hmm... Let's see, Leo Valdez left a hour ago, something about A person named Jason?", X left to check on the maverick hunter base, as for phoenix Right, I heard he has a case to atend to.", Gambit answered. "You mean Jason as in my brother?", Thalia asked. Yes", Gambit confirmed. I don't think its a good idea seeking him out. "Greeks and romans don't mix, remember the civil-war?", Erragon remarked. "Yes, but Jason isn't like that.", Thalia answered. He'd never cause a war between us, we may be on opposite sides, but we are family. "Ok, but what about the people accompanying him", asked Gambit. I have no idea if they are friendly or not. "Then why take the risk", Harry asked. "Because if I do not I'll never see any of my hunters again.

Flashback

Thalia and the hunters were following the golden deer, untill it led them to a place called the Carpathian Mountains. Why is the deer leding us here?", asked Feby. "Not sure, but somethings not right.", answered Thalia. The group kept going untill they reached the darkest part of the mountains. Suddenly the golden deer changed into a ugly looking... Well, Thalia had no exact word for it. It may have looked human, but it radiated eval. Hello, child of the sky god, join my army, or they will all be killed.", The sadistic thing said as his eyes were filling with a large consentration of something. "Who are you", Thalia asked. I am Malebolgia, ruler of the eighth level of hell. "Your not human, and I'll never join you or your army!", Thalia exclaimed. So be it then", Malebolgia answered. The ruler of the eighth level of hell fired two giant beams from his eyes, but rather then give up, Thalia summoned eagis, and sent one of the beams back at malabolgia, and shot lightning down. The two found themselves in a beam lock, but Malebolgia cheated by firing a large fireball, which scorched one of the hunters to death. As the hunter screemed, Thalia looked around to see what happened, and lost focus, allowing Malebolgia to win the beam lock. Enraged Thalia started cussing in rapid fire ancient greek. Malebolgia laughed as Thalia took out her bow. "What are you going to do, pathetic demigod, shoot me in the back with a stick?", The demon laughed. Thalia looked through her selection of arrows. _ Let's see, silver, fire, ice, musical, ah here we go, a light arrow, straight from Apollo: god of the sun!_ Thalia fired the arrow, which created a gaping whole in malebolgia's chest cavity, but just as quickly, the whole began healing. A good try, demigod, now its my turn. Malebolgia was about to fire to beams from his eyes, when a shopping cart crashed into him, and chanes rapped around him. Thalia glanced around to find her saviers, two boys. Waight, not two boys, a boy, and a god? Arys?", Thalia asked. "No, Kratos, I'm surprised you've never heard of me.", The god of war said as he tossed her some new arrows. "Light arrows", confirmed Kratos. "How did you know.", Thalia asked. I've been watching, oh and the person with the cart is Frank West, a very good zombie killer, and all around fighter. In a flash, the hunters were all turned into trophies by an unseen force, then they disappeared. "What just happened", Thalia asked. "Your friends were abducted.", Kratos answered. A beam collided with franks chest, ripping it open and killing him instantly. Thalia was angry, first Her hunters were fried, then kidnapped, and now a civilian had died. "Malebolgia, prepare to burn in the fires of tartarus! Thalia was about to leap at Malebolgia, but Kratos beet her to the punch, as he took out his bow of apollo, and fired a light arrow into his forehead. Malebolgia built up a fireball, but before he could fire it, Thalia made a lightning volt come down, and fry him on the spot, leaving a sizzling whole in Malebolgia's hand. Kratos was about to finish Malebolgia off, when he teleported behind him, and shot a large beam out of his eyes, burning the god of war to a crisp, even so Kratos was reforming. "What's this, gods can't regenerate... Malebolgia looked behind him to see the real Kratos with the blades of chaos at his throte. That was a statue, idiot!", Thalia answered. Kratos was about to attack him, when he disappeared again. I'll kill you next time Thalia Grace, enjoy your victory while it lasts", The demon sneered as he vanished. "What now", Thalia asked. "I'm not sure", sighed Kratos. "I can't just let my hunters go.", Thalia answered. "No you cannot", Kratos said finally. There is a group of people that could use you though, and who knows if you join them, you might find your friends, and maybe run into some old ones as well. A army is forming, are you in, or not.", Kratos asked. I'm in, but only because I want to see my hunters again as well as Jason. Close your eyes Thalia", ordered Kratos. Thalia closed her eyes, and felt the world spinning.

When she opened them up she found herself in a bar, next to a man with a deck of cards. "Who are you", Thalia asked. "I go by the name of gambit", he answered.

End of flashback.

Thalia felt a tap on her shoulder. "What did I miss?" A lot, but I'll catch you up.", Gambit answered. From the expression on your face you were experiencing that moment from your past where you lost your companions? What do you mean?", asked Thalia. "You know exactly what I mean.", answered Gambit. So why again did we recruit a Dragon-rider, maverick hunter, a defense attorney, and a wizard?", asked Thalia. Remember they are all resourceful with what they have.", answered Gambit. "Still do you think we can trust any of them.", pressed Thalia. Not sure really they all just came in, picked up the slack, and made the place there home. Rather they will prove there worth or not is not the question, it's when. Eragon is a person whom you can trust and will always keep an oath, X is not much of a fighter, but he will fight if he needs to, as for Harry, vanquishing a dark lord should land you a spot in my book, and how many trials has phoenix won and proved the person not guilty... no they can be trust worthy." Gambit answered. Suddenly a alarm began to blare. What is it?", asked Thalia. Not sure, but they're coming fast.", Gambit answered. The thing or things were known as primids, and behind them was a group of neoshadows. What are those things?", asked Gambit. I don't know... Watch out!", cryed Thalia. Gambit was to slow, and the heartless began to close in for the kill. The heartless readied it's sword, swung the blade, then... to be continued.

Deliberate cliff hanger... hahahahahaha. So what did you all think of this chapter? I know I promised chapter 4 was going to be a smasher locating and setting free chapter, but there's no way to really get the poles to work, so if all of you wanted say Mario, and I set free Metaknight, that wouldn't be cool at all. No a smasher will be set free, but it will be decided by your votes. Now, if you cannot vote, using the pole system, email me at zachary dot techman at gmail dot com, and you can submit your vote in your message, or review my story, with your thoughts and let me know whom you want to set free. Here is how I would like the email to work if you go this route.

Subject, my vote for fanfic. In the body, right the name of the smasher of whom you would like to see set free, and if you want, one of the teams that could do the job. If there is more then one smasher with more then one vote, multiple smashers will be set free. This is just the main roster of the smash bros, no assist trophies were captured, don't worry they will come in later. All right I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for chapter 5, If I get anything by email or vote, and this time I mean it! I will take a hiatus if no votes come in, or emails with your votes, so send them in as fast as you can. I will make the chapter little by little as votes come in by email and review respectivly, and it will be a super long chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
